Jealousy
by LucyCullen123
Summary: There's no So Random, no shows, just rival fashion stores in a mall. What happenes when fashion shop 'Hips' worker Sonny Monroe gets forced to date the bosses son? Who will she turn to for help? Could it be her rival? I don't own Sonny with a Chance, merly using the charaters :P Except Jake...I own Jake...:P
1. Chapter 1

'Ok, I'll be there' I hung up and threw the phone on the couch. Tawni just invited me to a party that I really didn't want to go to, but I couldn't really ditch. Tawn has been planning this party for her boyfriend Nick who, in my opinion, a total ass and I was in charge of invites. She had told me to stop by her place after work. We both worked at a fashion store called 'Hips'. Tawni didn't come to work today because she had a doctor's appointment in the morning and our boss, Marshall didn't think there was much point in her coming in for an hour. I was sitting on the staff lounge couches on my lunch break and I was thinking about-

'Allison Monroe!' Just then Tawni burst through the door slamming it shut behind her. I hate it when people use my full name. That's why Lucy started calling me Sonny. 'Did you just hang up on me?' She shouted.

'No, we lost connection' I lied.

'Oh' she shrugged satisfied with my answer. She walked over to the vending machine and put a coin in and pressed a button.

'What are you doing here anyway?' I asked, 'I thought you'd be enjoying your day off' I said bitterly.

'Well,' she started, grabbing the can and throwing herself on the couch next to me, 'I thought I would do a bit off shopping on my afternoon off!' she boasted. She opened the can and took a sip. 'I was shopping in Hollister when you so rudely hung up on me' she said giving me a glare. 'It wasn't my fault that the connection was-'I stopped mid sentence thinking about what she just said, 'You were shopping in Hollister!' I asked her. Hollister was the fashion shop opposite ours and it was putting us out of business. 'We agreed that no of us would shop there! The rival!' I shouted.

'They have really cute clothes' she said in defence. 'And they're manager was nice to me unlike mine!'

'I can't help it if you think Marshall's a mean boss' I said crossing my arms.

'Sonny, he fired the last employee because he came in 40 minutes late 'She shouted at me.

'He shouldn't have been late at all!' I shouted back, 'He was right to fire him, 40 minutes is pushing it' I said

'Well, at my last job they didn't care if you were late at all' she boasted. She had never let me forget the 5 days she worked at this really cool shop, 'Flawless fashion', a really laid-back shop.

'And how long did you work there, Tawni?' I asked her, raising my eyebrow

'Five days' she answered hesitantly.

'I rest my case' I said

'Well, he is still really mean' she insisted.

'Well, he's never mean to me' I said

'That's because his son fancies you' she said in an obvious tone.

'We're just good friends' I said

'Sure...' She said dragging it out. She had been trying to set me up with a boyfriend since her 19th birthday last week; I was only a couple of months younger than her.

'Whatever' I said getting up from the couch and heading towards the door.

'Where are you going?' She shouted, getting up

'Not all of us have a the day off' I told her opening the door

'You still coming to my place after work?' She asked

'Do I have a choice?' I asked

'Ummm...' she pretended to think about it while putting her index finger on her chin, 'Nope!' She said, slipping in front of me and skipping out the door. I walked out after her to see that she was already gone. I spotted Marshall and started walking over to him when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped, screaming in the process and turned around.

'Jake, you scared me!' I said hitting him playfully on the shoulder. Jake was Marshall's son. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He was kinda good looking, but not my type.

'Hey, Sonny' He said, 'what you up too?' He asked

'I was just about to talk to Marshall...' I trailed off turning around. Great, he wasn't there.

'No need' he said. I raised an eyebrow in confusion at him, 'I talked to him and convinced him to give you the rest of the day off' He said proudly

'Really?' I asked, a smile spreading on my face, 'Thanks!' I said.

'No biggie' he shrugged.

'Thanks, you're the best!'I squealed, giving him a quick hug before skipping away. I went to the staff room to get my stuff and ran out the door. I stopped outside the shop. I wasn't supposed to meet Tawni for another 4 hours, so I could go now and get a head start on all those stupid invitations or I could go shopping...

I was thinking about what to do when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

'Boo' the person whispered in my ear. I turned around in his arms to find Chad Dylan Cooper. Remember that shop I was telling you about? Hollister? Well, Chad was the owner's son. He had blond hair and the deep blue eyes that I could get lost in, so I had to be careful. I unwrapped his hands from around me and placed them at his sides.

'Keep your hands to yourself, Cooper' I said folding my arms across my chest.

'You like it' he said, smirking at me. I did like it, Not that I was gonna tell _him_ that...

'Sure I do' I said sarcastically, walking by him. I decided to go to Tawni's instead of running the risk of bumping into Chad again. Chad is known as the school bad boy, but he has his moments. Not very often...but...Tawni and I both hate him. That's right. Me, Tawni and Chad all go to the same school. But we were on summer vacation so we weren't at school. Stupid me thinking I could get away from him for 12 weeks. I threw my stuff in the backseat of my car and got in. Whilst I was driving I was thinking about what Tawni said. Could Jake really have a crush on me?

'Sonny? Sonny?' A voice distracted me from my thoughts. I turned to see Tawni.

'What?' I asked, slightly annoyed at her for shouting at me.

'You've been parked in my drive way for 10 minutes' she told me

'Oh, sorry' I said getting out and grabbing my jacket.

'My god, what were you thinking about?' I opened my mouth to tell her nothing but she interrupted me, 'Y'know what? Never mind, Come on' she said pulling me into the house. She took me to her room which was all, of course pink and sat me on the bed.

'Ok, this is a list of people and addresses I want to invite' she said handing me a mile long list of addresses. 'Here are the invites you need to fill out' she said heaving a brown sack off the floor and throwing it in my lap. 'Rsvp's' she said throwing another sack at me. I looked at her with a kind of look that said 'What the hell?' She shrugged. 'Oh, and in case you run out of pens...' she said walking over to her pink desk. She handed me a box of 30 pink sparkly gel pens. I raised my eyebrow at her.

'Really?' I asked

'Yes!' she obviously, 'now go I have to make myself pretty' she pushed me out of her bedroom and slammed the door. I shrugged and made my way down stairs. I opened the door, with much difficulty, seeing as I was carrying two sacks, a box of pens and my jacket was in my mouth. I threw them all in the backseat of my car, hopped in and drove to my house. I let myself in with my key and found my mum on the couch watching TV. I quietly tip-toed past her, determined to start writing the invitations, which would not happen if my mum started talking. Apparently I was not quiet enough.

'How was work, sweetie?' My mum shouted from the couch, eyes not even moving from the TV.

'Fine' I muffled through my jacket, 'I have a load of work to do so I'm gonna go to my room' I said struggling with all my stuff.

'Ok, sweetie' she called. Luckily she was too much into watching a Tween drama show to start conversation. I kicked my bedroom door open and threw all my stuff on the bed. I took out the list of addresses and invitations and sat at my desk to start.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I lifted my head to find I had fallen asleep on the desk. I turned my alarm clock off and looked at the time.

'Holy crap!' I screamed. I had 20 minutes to get to work. I quickly got dressed, grabbed my jacket and backpack off the desk chair and ran out to my car. I quickly drove to work. I had 3 more mins. I am going to make it. Just then I pulled in to a traffic jam.

'Oh, come on!' I shouted, slamming my hands down on the steering wheel.

'Sorry I'm late!' I shouted as I ran in to work. I was now nearly an hour late because of that stupid traffic. Marshall looked at me with a sympathetic look in his eye,  
>'Sonny, our employees have to be very punctual' He said with a stern look on his face.<p>

'I know but there was-' I started

'I'm sorry, Sonny' he said, 'But you're fired' He said. I felt my mouth drop open and I was about to protest when I felt an arm around me.

'Come on, Dad' Jake said. I looked up at him wondering what he was doing, 'Give her one more chance, it's not like no other employee has ever been late' He said.

I looked over at Marshall hoping Jake's little speech worked.

'Alright, Sonny,' He gave in, 'but don't let it happen again' He said sternly.

'It won't, I promise!' I squealed. He walked away and I turned to Jake.

'Thank you so much!' I screamed, giving him a hug. I felt his hands a bit low on my back. Hell, they weren't even on my back. I pulled away from the hug to look at him.

'Thank you, Jake' I said stepping back a bit.

'No big deal' He shrugged.

'No big deal?' I asked, 'He was gonna fire me' I said obviously. He shrugged again.

'Ok, well thanks' I said turning to walk away.

'Wait, Sonny' He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I looked at him.

'Hey, wanna go out sometime?' he asked, 'Y'know like a date?'

'Umm...' Whoa, didn't expect that. I didn't know what to say. He wasn't my type. 'I think it would be best if we just stay friends' I said slowly, waiting for his reaction.

'That's cool' he shrugged. I smiled relived. He continued 'but I could call my dad back and tell him I made a mistake' I was totally confused now

'What do you mean?' I asked,

'I could call my dad back and tell him to ignore me and fire you. If I told him that I was mad with you then he would have no reason to hold back on firing you' He said. I can't believe he was saying this. 'And you turning me down made me very angry with you' He said smirking. My mouth fell open as I was trying to fathom what he just said. The store wasn't open yet so no one was around and Tawni was probably in the staff room. What was I supposed to do? If I didn't go out with him, then I'd lose my job, and I really need this job. My mum isn't working, so I need to come up with the rent, food and essentials. 'So how 'bout it?' he asked 'Can I take you out?' he asked with a smirk on his face.

'Yeah' I mumbled turning and running to the staff room. I sat on the couch and thought about it. Maybe it will work out. Maybe I'll go on the date, and he'll turn out to be really nice. What am I saying? I got up to work my shift. Tawni was already working. She gave me a wave and I managed a small smile. I decided not to think about it all day.

I had finally finished what felt like an 8-hour long day, but it was only 5. I packed up my stuff and hurried to get out the door before I ran into Jake. What had happened to him? He used to be so nice and my friend, now he's... I rushed out the staff room when Tawni stopped me.

'What are you in such a hurry for?' She asked. Should I tell her? No, he might fire if he finds out she knows.

'My mum wants help at home' I lied.

'Oh, ok' She shrugged, 'See you tomorrow!' She skipped away. I basically ran to the door when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

'Hey,' he said roughly, 'pick you up at 7'he said with a smirk on his face

'Can't wait' I said sarcastically. He winked at me and went to go meet his dad. What happened? We used to be such great friends. I sat on the bench outside the store thinking about what I was going to do. Suddenly, I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up to see who it was, only to look away again, angry.

'Sonny, are you alright?' Chad asked concern in his voice. I turned my head away from him. 'Sonny?' He asked gently, I turned my head a little towards him so I could look at him. 'You're crying' He stated. My hands flew up to my eyes. Only then did I realise that the tears had been flowing uncontrollably. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Why do you care?' I said harshly.

'Because then not only would I be known as the hot guy, but the sensitive guy too' he said, popping his collar. I grabbed my bag and stood up.

'You know? For a moment there I thought you cared' I said turning away from him.

'Sonny, wait' he started, but I just carried on walking.

I was sitting on bed looking at the second hand turn.

'Sonny!' my mum shouted, 'a boy is here for you' what? He's early. I got up from my bed and grabbed my stuff. When I got to the front door, I realised it wasn't Jake.

'Chad?' I asked, 'What are you doing here?' I said slightly angry because he followed me home.

'I just wanted to see if you were alright' he said cautiously.

'I'll just leave you two alone' my mum said backing in to the kitchen. I didn't want Chad to see Jake. I had to get him out.

'I'm fine, Chad' I insisted, 'you can go now' I said pushing him out of the door.

'You're sure?' he asked, ''Cause you seem a little annoyed' He said, over his shoulder.

'Yeah, at you' I said, 'and your multiple personality disorder'

'I don't have-'

'Bye, Chad!' I interrupted and pushed him out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

I leant my back against the door when I heard another knock. I took a deep breath and turned to open the door.

'Hey, babe' Jake said as I opened the door. I gave him a small smile.

'Mum, I'm leaving' I called, my voice slightly wobbly. Jake took my hand. 'I'll be back before 10'I called my voice breaking.

'Not if I have my way' Jake whispered in my ear, as I closed the door. Jake took me to his car and opened my door for me. 'In you get' He said with a smirk on his face.

I muffled a quiet 'Thanks' and got in. I kept to the far side of the car the whole drive, bringing my legs up on the chair and wrapping my arms around them. I shuffled so I was as close to the window. He noticed, turning to me.

'I don't bite' he assured me, 'unless you want me to' He winked at me with a smile creeping up on his face. I turned to the window quickly to avoid looking at him. We were driving through a street that I have never seen before.

'Umm, Jake?' I croaked out.

''Sup babe?' I actually wanted to puke there and then.

'Um, where are we?' I asked.

'Oh, this is where I live' He said. He _lived _here? The car pulled into a drive way. The house was the most decent looking out of all of them. Probably because Marshall is such a neat-freak. Jake got out and walked around to my side and opened my door. I smiled at him and walked ahead of him. He opened the front door with his key and let himself in and gestured for me to enter. I slowly walked in to the house. His house wasn't bad. It had old hardwood floors, sideboards with flowers on and a TV area. Just then Marshall walked in the room.

'Hello, Sonny' he said nodding at me.

'Hi, Marshall' I smiled at him. At least Marshall and his wife would be here.

'Jake, me and your mother will just be down the road' Marshall said looking at Jake. _Spoke to soon_.

'K, see you!' Jake said. Just then Jake's mother came down the stairs.

'Hello, I'm Belinda' she said holding her hand out for me to shake, 'Jake's mum'

'Hi, I'm Sonny' I smiled at her.

'Ok, Jake' Belinda said, 'you and Sonny have a good time' She said giving Jake a quick hug whilst trying get all her make-up in to one bag. They both headed for the door. As they went out the door, Marshall shouted,

'Have a good time, kids!' Jake shut the door after them.

'I intend to' Jake said whilst smirking at me. He walked over to me. 'I had planned for us to watch a movie but I think it can wait' He said moving a lock of my hair behind my ear. He was about to kiss me when I ducked out of his arms.

'A movies good' I said, walking over to sit on the couch.

'Ok,' Jake said, walking over to the enormous stack of DVD's in the corner.

'What movie?' He asked me, 'even though we probably won't be watching it' He added with a wink. I looked away, repulsed. I wanted to choose a movie that he might want to watch.

'Ummm, you choose' I said. He picked up a random DVD from the floor and popped it in the player, grabbed the remote and started towards the couch. He sat a bit too close to me. Scratch that, he was basically sitting on top of me he was so close. The opening credits opened and I discovered that he had picked a horror film. I hate horror films. Last time I watched one was at Lucy's and I stayed up the whole night scared monsters were in her closet. Jake moved closer to me, if that were even possible. He noticed my nervousness.

'Scared of horror films?' He asked, like he was talking to a four-year old.

'No, I love them!' I lied. Thankfully, I am good actress. He shrugged and turned to the TV.

Halfway through the film, I was scared shitless! It was so scary! I wanted him to turn it off. But I knew that if I asked him, then he would want to do other stuff. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my leg. Suddenly wearing a skirt didn't seem like such a great idea. I moved his hand of casually. About five minutes later he put his hand back on my leg, higher than last time. I moved his hand off. Suddenly he stood up. I looked up at him.

'Alright Sonny, what's up?' He almost shouted.

'What do you mean?' I played innocent.

_'Every time I put my hand there,' he said pointing to my leg, 'you brush me off!' He shouted at me. Ok, I was getting scared now. _

_'Umm, I think it's'_ I struggled to find the right words, 'too soon' I settled with.

'What the hell?' He shouted, 'I've liked you for about a year! What do you mean too soon?' He stepped closer to me. I backed up into the couch seeing as he had me cornered. He sighed and sat back down on the couch.

'You know, I talked to my dad and told him I was mad at Stacy' Stacy was another employee at Hips. She was the same age as me and Tawni, maybe a year older, 'and he fired her. All because I had a problem with her' He turned and smirked at me, 'you wouldn't want that to happen to you, would you?' He said smirking at me.

'No...' I mumbled.

'Good' he said looking at me. He leant in to kiss me. I closed my eyes, wanting it to be over with.

'Hi! We're back!' I opened my eyes to see Marshall and his wife walking through the door. They hung their coats up, seeing as it was raining. 'So, did you guys have fun?'

Jake sighed and backed away from me.

'Yeah, it was great' he said. _Yeah, for him. _

'Umm, my mum's expecting me home' I said to Jake. He sighed and looked away. 'In five minutes. So, I'm gonna go...' I said.

'Oh, I'll give you a ride home' said Marshall, grabbing his coat and keys.

'Oh no, its fine' I didn't want to put them to any trouble, 'I can just walk' I said

'Nonsense!' Marshall said throwing his hands up into the air. 'I am not letting Jake's girlfriend walk home alone' I swear I saw Jake's face turn into a smile. So now I'm his girlfriend? When I didn't want to go out with him in the first place?

'Ok, thanks' I said, accepting the lift from Marshall. He opened the front door for me and we stepped out. We walked to his car in silence. He opened the door for me to get in. 'Sonny,' he gestured for me to get in.

'Thanks' I smiled at him. We drove in silence until he asked me for my address.

'So, Sonny,' he started, 'how do you feel about my son?' He asked.

Well, that caught me off guard. Just then my phone started mooing I pulled it out to see that I had one text form Jake.

_Don't tell_

I swallowed and put my phone back in my bag. I turned back to Marshall.

'He's great' I said as cheerfully as I could. He nodded,  
>'That's good to hear' he said, 'you're the first date he's had in ages, he usually hits on girls and leaves 'em' I nodded. We got to my house,<p>

'I'll see you tomorrow, Sonny' he said whilst reaching over me to unlock my door. I stepped out and turned back to face him. 'On time' he added in a firm tone. I smiled timidly and shut the car door. I basically ran up to my apartment slammed open the door.

'Hey, honey' My mum said coming out of the kitchen, 'How was the date?'

'Fine, I am really tired though' I said hoping she would just let me go to my room.

'Ok, sweetie, but don't forget to set your alarm' She said, 'We don't want you being late again' she scolded.

'I won't mum, promise' I said, 'Night'

I woke up before due to the ray of sunlight shining through my window. I turned over in my bed to pick up my alarm clock. Five more minutes until it goes off. I shut it off and got up to have a shower. I washed my hair, brushed it and then I put my make-up on. I went into the kitchen to get my breakfast, and found a note on the counter.

_Sonny, _

_I had to leave for a job interview. It's back in Wisconsin, and then I am going to visit your cousins and stay with them for a couple of days. I didn't know about it until this morning, I will be back on the 22__nd__. In this envelope there is 200 dollars. This is for food and supplies. _

_Love you,_

Great. So my mum wasn't going to be back for two weeks. Fan-bloody-tastic. I noticed the time and didn't want to be late again so I grabbed my half eaten pop tart and ran out to my car. I threw my jacket in the backseat and headed off to work.

I arrived at work ten minutes early so I went into the staff room and stuffed my things into my locker. I threw myself into the couch and closed my eyes. Before I knew it the bell signalling the opening of the shop went off. I sighed and got up.

As I was working I was thinking about how my mum could just leave like that. For two weeks. Well, at least she won't be able to see me dating Jake. She knows when I am upset and she would know something is wrong. Before I knew it, it was my lunch break. I grabbed my bag and walked out the shop thinking what I would do for lunch. I sat in the food court with a piece of pizza in front of me. I did not look appetizing. I thought about how my mum had just left me and how much I would miss her in two weeks. I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. Suddenly someone sat opposite me. I didn't bother lifting my head, it would either be Jake or-

'Hey, Sonny' Chad said, 'just thought I would tell you about this really hot girl who just gave me her phone number' He boasted, waving a little slip of paper in my face. What happened? He actually seemed like he cared yesterday when he stopped by my apartment. I looked up to meet his smirk, but his face fell when he saw I was crying.

'Sonny, what's wrong?_' _he said sounding concerned. I cannot fall for that again. He doesn't really care. I turned away from him. 'Sonny,' he whispered turning me towards him with his finger under my chin. I looked at him and he wiped away a tear that was running down my cheek.

'It's not your problem' I mumbled starting to get up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

He looked into my eyes. Probably knowing I would get lost in them.

'Sonny, what's wrong?' he asked again. I looked down. He was still holding my hand across the table.

'My mum is leaving me to live by myself, just for two weeks but I know I'll miss her so much and I had to find out over a letter that I found this morning' the words came out in a rush. I decided not to tell him about Jake. He had told me not to tell anyone.

I started crying again. I put my hands over my eyes. I heard a chair scraping across the floor. I assumed Chad had left but I then felt a pair of arms around me, hugging me. I lowered my hands and hugged him back. We stayed like that for a while, then I realised, he was the enemy. I pulled back and looked at him. He cleared his throat and leant back in his chair.

'It'll all be ok' He assured me. I was astounded at him. Was he really trying to cheer me up? 'You'll have the house to yourself' I smiled at him and let out a small laugh. He smiled back.

'So,' he started. 'How has your day been so far?' I giggled slightly at his pathetic attempt to start conversation. He smiled at me. 'See, it worked'

'What did?' I asked, confused.

'Being in the presence of the amazing CDC' he said, 'it cheered you up' he said popping his collar.

'See? There you go again' I said angrily. He looked confused. 'Your giant ego' I said obviously. I started to get up to leave. He grabbed my wrist.

'Please, don't leave' he said, 'I'll be good' he said, with a pathetic attempt at puppy dog eyes. I sat down again and we had lunch together.

I looked down at my watch and realised the time.

'I have to go now' I said, getting up, 'end of my lunch break' I shrugged. He stood up with me.

'Let me walk you back' He said walking around to meet me at the other end of the table.

'Ok, thanks' I said, smiling at him.

I was hanging up clothes on hangers thinking about mine and Chad's lunch. It was actually quite fun. We told jokes, talked about our problems and had a few laughs. I told him about Tawni's party and how I had to write all the invitations and he said he was sorry he wouldn't be able to see me that day. So, one moment he was nice and sweet then his ego takes over.

Before I knew it was the end of my shift. I went in to the staff room to find my stuff. When I came out, I saw Jake talking to a girl. I didn't want to talk to him, so I quietly walked behind some racks of clothes to avoid him. It worked. I walked out of the shop and got in my car. I drove home thinking how I would have to live _on my own_ for two weeks. I unlocked my door and let myself in. I threw my stuff anywhere and collapsed on the couch. I groaned when I remembered Tawni wanted all the invitations done for tomorrow. I walked in to my room and started on the invitations. She had put the names and addresses in alphabetical order. It took me absolutely ages just to get through the A's and then I had to go down to the B's. I finally got down the C's to find that Chad was on the list. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Tawni.

**From: Sonny**

**To: Tawni**

**y is Chad on the invite list? :S**

**From: Tawni**

**To: Sonny**

_**Nick's best friend **__**:p**__**i don't want 2 invite him**_

I sighed and put my phone away. It might be quite fun to have him there.

I got the J's to see that Jake was on the list. _Why?_

I finally finished all the invitations. I decided to give Chad and Jake theirs tomorrow at work. You know, save on stamps and all that. I put them all in my work bag and collapsed on my bed.

The next morning I got up and then remembered that mum wasn't' here. I got up reluctantly and got ready. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and headed out the door.

I got in my car and started driving. I stopped at the post box on the side of the road to post all the invites.

I got to work and went to talk to Marshall.

'Hi, Marshall' I said, as I reached him. He turned around with a confused look on his face.

'Hi Sonny, didn't you get my text?' he asked. I fished in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I looked at the black screen.

'Must have run out of battery' I said.

'Well, we don't need you in today' He said, 'So you can have the day off' He said.

'Really?' I smiled.

'Yes' he sighed.

'What about Tawni?' I asked

'She called in sick' he said turning around to continue his conversation that I interrupted. I squealed and skipped out the door. I turned around to see Jake walking towards me. I pulled the invitation out my backpack.

'Hey babe' he said as he reached me. He pulled me in for a kiss. He kissed me very roughly. He forced his tongue in my mouth. I figured if I did nothing then he would back off. I was right. He pulled back, licking his lips. 'Can't wait for you' he said with a smirk. He leant down for another kiss. I held up the invitation between us so he ended up kissing the envelope.

'I have something for you.' I said cautiously.

'Mmm?' He said raising his eyebrow and taking the invite and holding it up. I nodded. He opened it and studied the invite.

'You going?' he asked. I nodded slightly.

'I'll be there' He leant down for another kiss but I ducked around him.

'I gotta go' I told him backing away, 'more invitations to deliver' I said holding Chad's up. Before he could say anything else, I turned around and started fast-walking toward _Hollister _to see Chad. I entered _Hollister_ and looked around for Chad. Wow, Tawni was right. They had really amazing clothes in here. I decided to just browse through the clothes before I saw Chad. I'm already here so...oh that tops awesome! I picked it up and held it against me. Then I looked at the price tag and slowly put it back. Just then two hands poked me in the sides.

'Eash!' I jumped at the contact. I turned around and Chad had the biggest smile on his face. 'Chad!' I scolded hitting him on the arm.

'You're the one who screamed' He said holding his hands up. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him the invitation.

'What's this?' he asked.

'Open it and you'll see' He opened it and read it through. 'Oh, these are the invitations you told me about the other day on our lunch date' he smirked at me.

'It was not a date, Chad' I said calmly. He folded the invitation and put it in his pocket. He stepped closer to me.

'Two people, alone having lunch together and enjoying it. Hmm...' He pretended to think, 'what do you call it Sonny?' he asked

'First of all, we were not alone there were loads of people there' I stated, 'Second,-' I was about to continue when I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked over to see Jake.

'Hey babe' he said. Oh, he makes me want to throw up. He pulled me in for a rough kiss. He was so forceful. He pulled away and looked at Chad and then me again. 'Why are with _him_?' He asked, spitting the word him out. Tightening his grip on my shoulder, digging his nails into my shoulder. I winced. I could see Chad looking at me with a worried look on his face.

'I umm,' I started, 'had to give him his invitation' I finally said.

'Oh, ok' he said, 'do you wanna come round mine later?' He asked. I really did not want to go there again. I didn't want to be alone with him.

'Umm, actually' I started; I could feel Chad's eyes burning into me. 'My mum's out of town and she doesn't really want me to go out when she's not there-'

'Perfect, we'll go round yours' he said, he leant down to kiss me again. I closed my eyes and it was over. He whispered in my ear, 'we won't be interrupted' He turned and walked away. I shivered. I have to work on my excuses.

'Sonny, is everything ok?' Chad asked.

'Yeah, its fine' I said, 'I have to go' I ran out of the store desperate to get home.

CPOV

I didn't like the way he looked at her. Like she was an object. And when he kissed her? She always made a face of disgust. '_We won't be interrupted' _Ugh. What a sleez. I don't believe she wants to date him. Heck, it's obvious she doesn't want to. So why is she?

SPOV

I was sitting on my couch, dreading tonight. Maybe, I could just lock the door? No, he'd fire me. I could go out? No, he'd fire me. I can't do anything. Whatever I do would result in me getting fired! I was thinking when I heard a knock at the door. I nervously got up and answered the door.

'Hey, beautiful' Jake said, pushing his way past me and sitting on the couch.

'Hey, um Tawni's picking me up to go out in a bit' I called her and told her I wanted to go out. She didn't ask why, she was just happy to have an excuse to go shopping; 'you walked away so fast earlier I didn't get a chance to tell you' He turned to look at me.

'So, she gets you and I don't?' He asked getting up from the couch and walking over to me.

'We still have an hour' I said to him, afraid. He looks like he was going to hit me or something.

'Well, I guess we'll have to make the most of it' he whispered, leaning down to kiss me. Before he could, I spoke,

'I recorded a programme I wanted to see' I quickly said, 'do you want to watch it with me?' I asked. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes... _He sighed.

'Yeah, sure' He said leading me over to the couch. He sat next to me and I grabbed the remote and put it on. I'm not even sure what it was. He started to put his hand up my legs again, halfway through the programme. I left them there, in case he got mad like he did the other night. But then his hands got a bit too high so I stood up.

'What's up?' Jake asked.

'Umm...' I tried to think of an excuse, 'I um, have to get ready to go out' I said quickly, running into my bedroom. Bad idea. He followed me in and locked the door behind him. He walked toward me and started kissing me, rougher than before. He forced my mouth open and his hands were running all over my body.

'Jake-' I said trying to push him off me, 'Jake, stop!' I shouted. Tears starting to fall.

"Sonny don't be sad, I know you have been waiting for this!" Tears run down my cheeks. "J-Jake, p-p-plea-ea-se d-do-nt." I managed between sobs.

"It will be over before you know it honey" He whispered, putting his hands up my shirt. "I DON'T EVEN WANT IT TO START!" I shout at him, he grimaces. He forces his mouth onto mine and starts to put his hands up my skirt. I close my eyes.

Suddenly, I hear knocking. Jake hears it too. We both turn to look at the door.

'Don't make me use my key!' Tawni shouts. I duck out of Jakes way and run to open the door.

'What happened to you?' Tawni asks. Only then did I realise I was still crying. I looked over at Jake and he had that kind of look that said, if-you-tell-you're-dead kind of look. 'Nothing' I said, 'I fell down the stairs' I lied.

'Ok,' she shrugged, believing me again. Ok, this girl was really gullible, I didn't even have stairs! 'Can we go?' she asked.

'And that's my que to go' Jake said, heading toward the door. He slipped past me and whispered in my ear.

'Catch you later' I shivered and closed the door behind him.

'Aren't you ready yet?' She shouted at me. I looked down at my clothes, confused. I was wearing leggings with a long top. I thought I looked ok.

'Tawn, we're only going shopping' I said, trying to calm her down.

'Yes, but you'll be with me' she said in a duh tone, 'you have to look good so go change' she said shooing me away. I didn't want to go shopping. I didn't want to go anywhere.

'Tawn,' I started, 'I don't really want to go shopping after all' I said and braced myself or Tawni's wrath. She smiled at me.

'That's ok,' she said to my surprise, 'I have a date with Nick so I was gonna rush anyway' she said heading to the door. I would've been angry that she planned something the same time as going out with me but I had other things to worry about.

'See ya, Sonny!' she said as she skipped out the door. As soon as I had shut and locked the door, in case Jake came back, the phone rang. I went to pick it up and then I thought _what if it's Jake?_I looked at the caller id, Mum. I answered it.

_Hey mum, _I said trying to sound cheerful.

**Hey, baby, how you getting on? **She said, in the background I could hear a lot of talking and glasses. She was in a bar.

_Fine, mum yesterday at work-_

**Yeah, honey I can't talk right now. I just called to say I'll be here another 2 weeks.**

_Four weeks? _I asked in disbelief.

**Yeah, sorry honey. If you get lonely you can ask one of your friends to stay. I'll send you some more money in the post. Bye! Mwah! **She blew a kiss and hung up. I stared at the phone in my hand, not believing she would be gone for three weeks.

I threw the phone on the couch and threw myself on it and started crying. I was crying for about 30 minutes and had gone through about three tissue boxes when I heard a knock at the door. _Oh no, what if it's Jake? Maybe he won't know I'm here _I thought. I rummaged through all the things on the coffee table, desperate to find the keys.

'I know you're in there, Sonny' a voice came from the door. Wait, that didn't sound like Jake.

CPOV

I decided to go and see Sonny, to ask her about this whole Jake thing, I refuse to believe that she wants to date him. She should be dating me. No, that's not what I meant. _Yes, it is _No, it isn't. I just want her to be happy. _But only with me. _No, I don't mean that,_ yes, I do._ Ugh! Before I knew it I was at Sonny's door. I knew her mum wasn't here so she was on her own. Unless she was still on her date with the creep, but he should of left by now. I knocked on her door and I heard a small gasp. Then I heard some keys stuff falling on the floor.

'I know you're in there, Sonny' I shouted. I heard her slowly walk to the door and unbolt it. She stuck her head out into the hallway.

'Chad, what are you doing here?' She asked. She looked terrible. Her eyes were all puffy like she'd been crying, her nose was red and her cheeks were still stained with her tears. She stared at me waiting for my answer.

'I came to check up on you' I said, 'clearly for good reason' I pointed to her eyes.

She wiped them and tried to shut the door on me. I put my foot in the way to stop it from closing. She started pushing on the door, trying to move my foot.

'Sonny, please talk to me' I pleaded. CDC, pleading. She better appreciate this. She was too weak to push on the door anymore. Finally, she collapsed on to her floor, crying. I opened the door further and stepped in. I sat beside Sonny and put my arms around her. I held her like that while she cried for about 5 minutes before my leg started to cramp. I stood up and pulled her with me.

'Sonny,' I said pulling her chin up so she'd have to look at me, 'why are you crying?' I asked.

'It's not your problem' she managed between sniffs.

'I want to know anyway' I said. She shook her head.

'I brought you a present...' I said, trying to bribe it out of her. Her head lifted and she wiped her eyes.

'Really?' she asked her voice weak.

'Yep' I said, popping the P. I brought out a pink bag from behind my back and held it out for her. She looked up at me, her face bright, and smiled. She reached into the bag.

CPOV

She reached into the bag and pulled out the long flowery top she had looked at in the shop. She gasped.

'Oh, Chad,' She said, 'why did you do this?' she asked.

''Cause I saw how much you liked it,' I shrugged, 'and clearly you need cheering up' I said pointing at her.

'Thank you so much, Chad' she said, she leant into give me a hug. We stayed like that for a while until the tension got too much for me.

'So, you gonna tell me what's wrong?' I asked. I felt her head shake under my chin. She left me and sat on the couch staring at the top in her hands. I sat down on the opposite side of the couch. We sat in silence for a bit.

'Sonny, you know you can tell me anything' it took her a minute, but she then nodded slowly. I moved closer to her on the couch.

'My mum just phoned and she said she is going to stay for another 2 weeks' she told me, 'so she's gonna be away for a whole month!' She started to cry again. 'And she said if you ever get lonely go to one of your friends houses for a couple nights or have them stay but I left all my friends back in Wisconsin, and the only friend I have here is Tawni and she's out with her boyfriend every night and I work and I have to do Tawni's jobs and I don't like being alone for an hour let alone a month because being alone really freaks me out and I-' Whoa, she was talking super speed now.

'Sonny? Sonny?' I said trying to get her to stop talking, 'Sonny!' She stopped abruptly and looked up at me. She looked down ashamed.

'Sonny, would you like to stay with me for a couple days?'

SPOV

'Sonny, would you like to stay with me for a couple of days?' He asked, 'you know to get over your fear of being alone?' he asked.

'Yeah, Chad' I said, 'that'd really nice' I said. He smiled.

'Now, what was the other reason you were crying?' he asked smiling, ''cause no one can cry that hard just for one reason' He said.

'Umm,' _what was I supposed to say? Could I trust him? _As if he was reading my mind,

'You know you can trust me right?' he asked. I smiled and then nodded. I took a deep breath and started talking,

'About a week ago-' I started but he interrupted me,

'Does this have anything to do with Jake?' He asked, I opened my mouth to protest but then I closed it and nodded. He muttered something that sounded like 'I knew it' under his breath.

'About a week ago' I started again, 'he asked me out' I saw him wince at that part, 'and I said I'd rather we just be friends' He raised an eyebrow. 'Then he said if I didn't go out with him then he would have me fired and to prove it he fired some girl in our department' I said.

'Who?' he asked, not that it really mattered.

'Stacey' I told him

'Ahh, I remember her,' he said thinking, 'I went out with her once' He smirked. I hated the fact that he went out with other girls. No, I didn't mean that, I meant I hated it when he went out with girls who are not me. No, I-

'Wait, did you say that he said if you didn't date him then he would fire you?' he asked outraged. I nodded slowly. My eyes started to tear up again. Chad flew up from the couch and started pacing around. He ran his hands though his hair and then they rested on his hips. 'Why are you still dating him?' He asked almost yelling at me.

'I, um, need this job really badly because my mum isn't working and I have to provide the rent and food and stuff' I mumbled. He started breathing more heavily and pacing faster. 'Chad, please calm down' I said quietly. He looked at me and sat down. My eyes started to tear up again and Chad saw. He pulled me into a hug.

'I'm sorry, Sonny' he said, 'I didn't mean to get so worked up'

'No, it's not you' I managed between sniffles, 'Jake-' I choked not able to continue.

'Sonny, what did he do?' Chad asked softly. I just cried and shook my head into his chest. I was gripping onto his shirt and staining it with my tears but he didn't seem to mind. He pushed me back and looked me in the eyes.

'Sonny,' He said more sternly, '_What_ did he _do_?' He asked seriously. I cried some more.

'About 2 hours before you arrived he um,-' I sniffed, 'he tried to, umm...' Chad looked at me.

'Sonny, tell me' He said looking in my eyes, 'he tried to ra-' I started crying fully now. My hands flew to my eyes, desperate to hide the tears.

'Sonny,' he pulled my hands down and looked at me again, 'did he try to rape you?' he asked. I winced when he said that. He looked at me for about 2 minutes until I slowly nodded.

'And he would've done too, if Tawni hadn't have had a key' I said looking at the couch. When I looked up Chad had his head in his hands.

'Chad...?' I asked, he didn't move, 'Chad?' I asked again, reaching out to touch one of his hands. He looked up at me and then really lost it. He started pacing again faster. He ran his hands through his hair and then spoke.

'How could I let this happen? I should've said something sooner when I saw the way he treated you. Why didn't I do anything? That's right, 'cause I'm an idiot! God, how could I let this happen? I should be protecting you! Nothing should be happening to my Sonshine! I should have been protecting you! Oh my god, I am so stupid!' He said ending his monologue and throwing himself down on the couch and putting his hands on his face. _My Sonshine. _I reached over and put one of my hands across one of his.

'You're not an idiot, Chad' I said, 'you couldn't have known, why would you?'

CPOV

'You're not an idiot, Chad' Sonny whispered, 'you couldn't have known, why would you?' she asked. I decided there and then that when she was asleep, I would visit this all-powerful Jake.

'Right, come on' I said, trying to be as cheerful as I could,

'Where?' She asked.

'You're gonna stay with me aren't you?' I asked. I don't care what she wants, I am not leaving her here alone tonight.

'Oh, yeah' she said remembering.

'Go on then' I said shooing her into her room. As she disappeared into her room, I collapsed on the couch.

SPOV

'I'm ready!' I said, excited.

'Right, come on then' he spat through gritted teeth jumping up, 'let's go' He said. We got in his car and started driving. We drove in silence. I looked over at Chad and his hands were tightly wrapped around the steering wheel, his nails digging into the leather. I could tell he was getting worked up about this.

'Chad?'I asked, breaking the silence. He looked over at me and sighed and quickly turned his head away. After 2 minutes I asked again.

'Chad?' I asked, more desperately. He didn't answer me and just continued staring ahead. I decided it would be safer to leave him and wait for him to talk. We drove in silence for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey, are you ok?' I asked him, putting my hand on his knee. He immediately looked down to my hand and back up to me,  
>'I'm fine' he said, looking ahead again, 'I will be' he mumbled under his breath. I stopped talking until we got there. Chad's apartment was pretty simple. Like mine, even. A couple of bedrooms and a bathroom, and of course a kitchen and a lounge.<p>

CPOV

I turned off the engine and slammed the car door shut. I had brought myself to Jake's house. I marched up to his house and hit his door repeatedly with my fist. The door opened after a few seconds revealing Marshall. He looked startled and confused to see me,  
>'Hello, Chad, what are you doing here?' he asked,<br>'Is Jake here?' I asked, ignoring his question. He nodded and called Jake to the door. He looked at me and faintly smirked,  
>'I'll leave you two alone to talk then' said Marshall as he threw himself on the couch and switched through channels. Jake turned to me and stepped outside, closing the door behind him,<br>'So, what do you want, dude?' he asked. As soon as he turned back to me, I landed a punch, square in his face. He grabbed his bleeding nose and turned to me,  
>'Dude?' he shouted, 'what the hell was that for?'<br>'Sonny' I simply answered. He immediately looked guilty and then his face formed a smirk,  
>'Oh, yeah' he said. I grinded my teeth, resisting the urge to punch him again, 'Dude, what's up?' he asked. That was it, I let my fist go and I punched him again in the face,<br>'How could you do that to her?' I shouted. He looked confused for a second and then slowly smirked as he caught on,  
>'We talking about Sonny, right?' he asked, 'She's nice, huh?' he asked me,<br>'Yeah, she's the kindest, nicest, most selfless girl I've ever met, and you-' I said, not being able to finish,  
>'Hey, dude' he said, 'I don't know what she told you but she came onto me' he said. I wanted to punch him again but instead I turned around at started walking away,<br>'I don't know what she said to you but she is so fired!' he called after me. I grinded my teeth, resisting the urge to go back and punch his brains out. I got back in my car and started to drive back to Sonny.

SPOV

I had been sitting on Chad's sofa (After having a look around) and was watching TV for about half an hour and Chad still wasn't back. I decided to go explore Chad's room. _It's an invasion of privacy,_ I thought. _Oh, It doesn't matter, he's not gonna know, right? _I hesitantly pushed the door open and stepped in. The walls were light blue and on the floor laid a light brown carpet. There was a blue, unmade bed in the middle of the room and a desk in the corner. At least I thought it was a desk; there was too much stuff on it to tell. I looked around the room and threw myself on the bed and ruffled up the sheets. I looked around and saw some pictures on his 'desk'. I got up and went over and picked them up. One was him with, who I could assume, were his parents, and then there was a picture of him, holding a little girl, petting a horse. Just then I heard keys rattling in the door. I quickly ran out he room closing the door behind me and sitting on the couch just as he opened the door,  
>'Hey' I called, casually,<br>'Hey, I brought pizza and a movie' he said. I turned to see that he was carrying a pizza box and a bag from the DVD rental place. I smiled, getting up. He set the pizza down on the table and we sat down to eat,  
>'By the way you're fired' he said, taking a bite of his pizza. I stared at him.<p>

CPOV

She stared at me with wide eyes,  
>'What?' she choked out,<br>'You're fired' I clarified,  
>'Why?' she asked, eyes still wide with shock. I put down my pizza slice,<br>'Look, I went over there-'I started,  
>'Where?' she snapped, looking angry now,<p>

'Jakes' I replied, she gasped,  
>'Chad!' she shouted, standing up from her chair,<br>'Can I remind you that you didn't tell me **not** to go over there' I said, calmly,  
>'Uh, yeah 'cause I thought it was obvious!'<br>'Well, anyway I went over there and talked to him' she sat back down, listening, 'and then he told me you were fired' I shrugged,  
>'Chad! How could you do that? This job was important to me! And <em>you<em> got me fired!' she, shouted 'Oh my god, what am I going to do? I'm gonna have to look for another job!'  
>'Sonny, you can work in 'Hollister' I can get you a job there' I shrugged. She looked up at me,<br>'It's better hours, a lot more money and you'll be able to see me everyday too' I smiled at her,  
>'Tawni'd hate me' she said,<br>'Yeah well, if she's your friend, she'll still be there whatever job you go for' I said. She stayed quiet, biting her lip,  
>'The offers there' I said, popping the last bit of the pizza into my mouth,<br>'Fine,' she gave in, 'Just until I find something else' she said. We ate the rest of our pizza in silence. We both finished and I threw the crust of my pizza in the box and stood up to put it in the trash. I turned to see Sonny, looking away from me, with her arms folded across her chest,  
>'Sonny?' I asked. She didn't answer, 'Sonny' I tried again. She still didn't answer, 'Sonny, come on' I said, 'let's go watch the movie' I said. She silently got up and sat on the couch. I put the DVD in and sat beside her, 'Sonny?' I asked,<br>'You're not forgiven yet' she stated, folding her arms across her chest again and pouting her lips. I smiled; she was quite cute when she was being stubborn. I played the movie.

SPOV

I was still mad at him when he sat on the couch next to me and played the movie,  
>'You're not forgiven yet' I stated, simply. I still couldn't believe it. He lost me my job just because he couldn't control his temper. But it is sort of nice how he did this for me...No, he lost me my job and seemed like he didn't care, and then just assumed that I'd work with him. He played the film and the opening credits came in. My eyes widened in terror when I realised he had chosen a horror film. I grabbed a nearby pillow and held it just below my face and brought my knees up to the couch. Twenty minutes into the film, I was already scared shitless, it was so scary and Chad was <em>laughing <em>at it. I broke my vow of silence to ask him a question,  
>'How can you <em>laugh<em> at this? Do you not think it's scary?' I asked. He turned to me and laughed at me. My face was half covered with a pillow, and I was hugging my knees,  
>'Sonny, none of its real' he said,<br>'I know!' I snapped, 'but it's still scary' I said. He smiled and sighed. He lifted his arm and gestured for me to sit with him. I out my pillow down a scooted along the couch next to him,  
>'This doesn't mean you're forgiven' I said. He laughed, putting his arm around my shoulders. I shivered from his touch. We continued watching the movie and at the scary parts, I would hide my face in Chad's chest.<p>

_That was the scariest thing I had even seen! I was scared shitless...  
><em>'Sonny?' Chad asked. I looked at him, 'are you ok?' he asked,  
>'Psh! Yeah, I'm fine' I said, slapping his arm. He smirked,<br>'You're lying' he said, sure of it. I looked at him, questionably with my eyebrow raised, 'Your voice' he stated simply. _Damn, _I thought. He smirked and stood up, 'Come on'  
>'What?' I asked, standing up,<br>'Show you where you're sleeping' he said, '-unless you prefer the couch' he added. I smiled and picked up my bag that was set beside the couch. He led me down the hall to a door just beside his. He opened it and led me in,  
>'Ok, just make yourself at home, bathroom's just at the end of the hall' he said, standing in the doorway, 'see you tomorrow' he smiled and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, I felt alone and afraid, <em>stupid movie<em>, I thought. I changed in to my sleep wear and sat on the bed. I left the light on fully, just in case. I saw the hall light switch on and head footsteps going to the bathroom.

CPOV

I finished my shower and put a pair of sweatpants and a shirt on to sleep in. I opened the door and walked down the hall. I noticed that Sonny's light was still on. I looked at my watch, _she had to be asleep by now, _I thought. I slowly opened the door and saw Sonny sitting cross legged on the bed, with her eyes wide open,  
>'Sonny?' I asked, she looked at me, 'Why's your light still on?' she shrugged. I smirked, 'are you scared?' I asked,<br>'No!' she snapped,  
>'I'll just switch your light off then' I said, flipping the switch. As soon as the light was off, Sonny let out a short high pitched scream,<br>'Turn it back on! Turn it on!' she screamed. I quickly switched the light on and smirked,  
>'You are scared' I said, she opened her mouth to protest but I raised my eyebrow. She sighed and slowly nodded. I smiled, 'Knew it' I said,<br>'Chad, can I sleep in your room?' she asked. I sighed,  
>'Yeah, sure' I said, holding the door open for her. She jumped up and grabbed her pillow and a blanket. She ran under my arm and out the door. I closed the door and turned to see Sonny standing hugging her pillow with a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and opened my door, Sonny followed me in.<p> 


	3. Chapter 4

Chad opened the door and stepped in and I followed him. He got into his bed while I stood examining the pillows, to see if I could arrange them into a bed on the floor,  
>'What are you doing?' he asked,<br>'Seeing if I can make a bed' I replied. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He lifted his sheets up,  
>'Just come here' he said. I smiled and skipped over to the bed. I pulled the sheets over me and turned to Chad,<br>'Night, Chad' I said. He laughed,  
>'Night Sonshine' he replied. I smiled and closed my eyes.<p>

I woke up due to light shining through the curtains. I yawned and realised that my pillow was unusually comfy...and it was moving. I looked over to see that somehow during the night, I had rolled over so I was sleeping on his chest with his arms around me, even worse, with my hands on his chest. _Hm, I kinda like this, _I thought_, he looks really hot like that, if I slightly move my lips forward I could-No, stop it! _I mentally scolded myself whilst closing my eyes, trying to savour the moment. After a minute or two Chad spoke up,  
>'I know you're awake, Sonny' I said. I sighed,<br>'Oh,' I said, starting to move my arms from him, but stopped when he grabbed them, keeping them on his chest, _oh my god, his chest was so built..._ 'I didn't say you could move' he said, I smiled and laughed once. I looked at the clock,  
>'You need to,' I said, poking him in the chest, 'you have to go to work' I said, pulling away from him. He let me go and I stood up. He groaned,<br>'Ugh, I hate work' he said, rolling over and putting a pillow over his face and jolting the sheet so they were only covering his lower body and leaving his back exposed. I smiled and sighed,  
>'Chad, get up' I said, jumping on the bed and poking him again. He moaned and muffled a 'go away'. I smiled,<br>'Chaddy?' I asked, seductively, 'can you please get up?' I said, walking round to his side of the bed and crouching down so I was eye level with him. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow as to what I was doing. He wasn't used to me being like this, 'Please?' I said, trailing a finger up his back. He smirked with his eyes closed.

CPOV

'Chaddy? Can you please get up?' Sonny asked me in an incredibly sexy voice. I opened my eyes and she was in front of me. I gave her a look that asked what she was doing. I closed my eyes again, wanting to see how far she would go. She didn't usually act like this, 'Please?' she asked, dragging a finger up my back toward my neck. When she got to my neck, stroked her nail, gently across it. I shivered. I kept my eyes closed, wanting to push her, even though it went against my better judgement. She trailed her hand down and slipped it around my back, 'Please, Chaddykins?' she asked. I sighed and got up. She stood up, smiling successfully. I stood in front of her,  
>'For future reference, that' I said, gesturing to what just happened, 'always works'<br>'Well, I'll have to use it more often' she said, smirking. I smiled and headed to the bathroom. I stopped at the door,  
>'Oh, and Sonny?' I asked, she looked up at me, 'Don't call me Chaddykins' I said. She smiled.<p>

SOPV

Chad was in the shower so I started getting the ingredients out to make pancakes. By the time he came out, wearing jeans and a shirt (with incredibly sexy wet hair, I might add), I had a plate on the table stacked full of pancakes. He looked at them and smiled,  
>'You made pancakes?' I rolled my eyes,<br>'Yep' I said smiling. He laughed and sat down. I gave him a plate and a pancake. I broke the silence be asking a question I had been wanting to ask since I got here,  
>'So, Chad, where's your dad?' I asked. He shrugged,<br>'He lives with his girlfriend' he said taking a bite of his pancake,  
>'So, why don't you live with him?' I asked,<br>'She doesn't exactly 'approve' of me' he said, 'she doesn't think I'm good enough to be my dad's son' he shrugged, 'so he pays for me to live here on my own so it doesn't upset _her_' he said her with disgust. We sat in silence for a bit until I asked another question,  
>'So,' I said, 'if I did work for you, then when would I start?' I asked,<br>'Well,' I said, 'when do you wanna start?' I asked. She shrugged,  
>'Whenever,' she replied,<br>'Well, you can come to work with me today, and I'll talk to my dad about where you're gonna work, ok?' I asked,  
>'Yeah, so what am I going to do all day with you?' she asked, I smirked,<br>'I can think of a few things' I said, smirking. She rolled her eyes,  
>'I meant at work' she clarified. I shrugged,<br>'Watch me work' I suggested,  
>'I'm not a little kid, Chad' she said. I laughed and put down my pancakes,<br>'Ok, I gotta get to work' I said, grabbing my keys, 'you coming?' I asked,  
>'Yep' she replied, popping her last bit of pancake in her mouth, 'just give me two secs' she said, running into the room where she left her bag.<p>

SPOV

I ran into the room I was supposed to sleep in, to get my bag. I threw on the top that Chad had bought me and some jeans. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and grabbed my phone and some money for lunch. I skipped out the door to Chad,  
>'I'm ready!' I announced. He smiled and opened the door for me,<br>'Nice top' he commented,  
>'Thanks' I replied, smiling at him. I hopped into his car and we started driving for the mall,<br>'I'm gonna go to 'Hips' to see Tawni' I said,  
>'what? I'm not having you in that shop or anywhere near that guy!' he snapped,<br>'Don't worry, Chad' I assured him, 'He doesn't usually come in today'  
>'Fine' he said, 'but if he is there, you come and get me, ok?' he asked, I laughed once,<br>'Yes, Chad' I joked. His face broke into a smile.

CPOV

We walked through the doors of 'Hollister' and Sonny turned to me,  
>'I gonna go shopping for a bit' she said,<br>'Ok,' I said, leaning down to her ear, 'hurry back' I whispered in her ear, and then gently nibbled her ear. She shivered and smiled at me, waved, and then skipped away. I headed to my dad's office to talk to him about Sonny. I got to his door and knocked,  
>'Yes?' a voice came from inside the door. I opened the door and sat down in front of the desk, he looked up at me, 'Ah, Chad, how was your evening?' he asked,<br>'Great' I replied, _he has not idea, _I thought,  
>'What can I do for you?' he asked,<br>'Well, were always needing staff, and my, um, friends looking for a job, so I-'  
>'Yes, yes, yes, they can have a job' he interrupted me, waving me off,<br>'Well, what department?' I asked,  
>'Men's clothing, Chad, I'm very busy' he said, 'they can start tomorrow' he said,<br>'Thanks' I mumbled and closed the door behind me. 

SPOV

I was looking in various shops around the mall, when I decided to go and see Tawni. I walked through the doors of 'Hips' and immediately saw Jake, with his back to me, talking to someone at the checkout's. I quickly turned to get away, but,  
>'Sonny!' he called, I turned to see him running toward me, 'what's up, babe?' <em>what? <em>I scoffed and tried to turn away, but stopped when I felt an arm stop me. He yanked me back around and forced his lips on mine. I pushed him away,  
>'Listen, Jake, I'm done' I said, walking past him to Tawni, who I saw sorting out shirts on a shelf behind Jake,<br>'Y'know what? I was gonna forget everything that happened between me and your boyfriend last night and let you keep your job, but now forget it' he said, holding his hands up,  
>'doesn't matter, I quit' I said, and walked toward Tawni,<br>'Hey, Tawn' I said,  
>'Girl, what's up? I just heard you talking to Jake, you quit?' she asked, folding a shirt,<br>'Yeah,' I sighed,  
>'so, does this mean I'm gonna have to do double work until they find a replacement?' she asked, outraged. I rolled my eyes,<br>'Don't worry, Tawn' I said, 'there are loads of people who want to work here'  
>'Yeah, just not you, girl, what happened?' she asked,<br>'Long story, I just came by to tell you that I quit, so see you around' I said, turning around,  
>'See you, don't forget about the party!' she called after me. <em>Crap, I forgot about that...<em>

**Sorry, It's so short guys, either that or not upload another chapter for a couple weeks :P working on another chapter so it will be up soon! ...I hope... Please, review!**


	4. Chapter 5

'_Long story, I just came by to tell you that I quit, so see you around' I said, turning around,  
>'See you, don't forget about the party!' she called after me. Crap, I forgot about that...<em>

We got back to Chad's place after _loooooong_day of me waiting for him to finish work, and were now sitting on his couch watching a film,  
>'So stupid' Chad scoffed,<br>'What?' I asked, offended. This was one of my favourite films,  
>'This movie, why'd you pick it again?' he asked, laughing<br>'Because I like it' I spat through my teeth, hitting him on the shoulder,  
>'Yeah, but the <em>Sponge<em>_Bob__square__pants__movie_? Don't you think that's a bit childish?' he asked,  
>'You're never to old for Sponge Bob' I said,<br>'Oh, I think you are' he replied, with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and turned back to watch the movie. Halfway through the film Chad spoke,  
>'So, this party's tonight' he commented,<br>'Yeah' I answered,  
>'so, do you wanna go together?' he asked. I smirked,<p>

'Like a date?' I asked,  
>'Yeah, you wanna?' he asked,<br>'Yeah, I think I could make it through a night with you' I said, smiling,  
>'Ah, you know you love me' he said, smirking. I smiled but didn't say anything.<p>

CPOV

We were sitting on the couch watching the Sponge Bob square pants movie; I still can't believe Sonny somehow managed to convince me to watch it.

It finished and a looked at my watch. _Two__hours__before__the__party,_I thought. I turned to Sonny, intending to remind her and comment on how ridiculous the film was, when I saw that she was asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and slowly shook her awake,  
>'Sonny?' I asked,<br>'Mmmm' she replied, rolling over,  
>'Sonny, get up' I said, 'the movie's finished and the party's in two hours' I said and she shot up,<br>'Oh my god, I have to get ready!' she exclaimed, running into her bathroom. I smirked knowing she'd have to come out, eventually. I walked into my room and opened my wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of black trousers, a white shirt and a black jacket. I slipped them on and walked outside.


	5. Chapter 6

Sorry, the last chapter was short guys :( and sorry for not updating in ages, I've been working on my other story. It's an icarly fanfic called iget abused, so if you're waiting for this story you could read that one :) the only reason the last one was so short is cause I wrote it in school in my free lessons and I either had to update this, or not update at all so...Sorry guys, I'll try to write more chapters soon :)

Also, really sorry if you thought this was another chapter :( I'll try to write and update in teh next couple days  
>and thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome :)<p>

~Lucy~


	6. Chapter 7

_Last time_

'_Damn right, I do' he said, in low husky voice. I shivered and went back to my drink, 'So, are you?' he asked,  
>'If I have too' I sighed, and smirked,<br>'you want to, Monroe' he said, quietly. I smiled. _

I woke up next to Chad again (Um...I was still scared...) I realized it was my first day at my new job today. I smiled and jumped up. I got dressed, in suitable clothing and tied my hair up in a ponytail. I put some make up on and snatched a small bag out of my pile of stuff. I turned to see that Chad was still in a deep sleep, face down. I decided to try a different tactic. I pulled the bed sheets off the bed and on to the floor. I smiled as I saw him reach behind him and search on his back for the sheets,  
>'Come on' I said, 'Up!' I shouted in his ear before pulling him off the bed and onto the floor. He fell to the floor with a thump and immediately stood up,<br>'what happened to the nice, incredibly hot way you woke me up yesterday?' he yelled. I smiled and walked toward him. I stopped in front of him and ran my fingers up his shirt,  
>'and what was that?' I asked. He didn't say anything, 'Chad?' I ran my hands under his shirt, up his back, around his shoulders and down his chest. I looked up and he had his back. I slid my hands down out his shirt and started going down to his hips. I started to lean forward so my lips were so close to his that he could taste my breath. I looked at him and he had his eyes closed. I smirked and walked toward the door,<br>'Work's in half an hour' I called back over my shoulder. I smiled as I heard a muffled 'shit'. I walked into the kitchen and made us both a bowl of cereal. I set them on the table and started eating mine. Ten minutes or so later, Chad came out of the bathroom in a blue pair of jeans and wet hair. He had a towel around his neck and was towel drying his hair. He was holding his name tag and a shirt in his hand. That's right, he was shirtless AND he was wet...

CPOV

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. _That's it, _I thought, _if she wants to tease, she's not the only one who can play this game_. I got in the shower and washed my hair. I got out and dried my hair. I slipped my jeans on and kept my shirt off. I smirked and grabbed my name tag and shirt in my hand. I stepped out the room and saw that Sonny had made us bowls of cereal. She was sitting at the table eating hers when I stood in front of her, drying my hair with a towel. She looked up at me with her mouth hanging open,  
>'Um, what-' she struggled to speak. I smirked,<br>'what's wrong, Sonny?' I asked, smiling. She shook her head slightly, as if to snap out of it,  
>'Um, nothing, I just-nothing' she rushed out, standing up and putting her bowl in the sink, 'I'm just gonna, um, go get something' she said, pointing to my room. She quickly walked to my room and shut the door. I smiled and slipped my shirt on. I ate my breakfast and looked at my watch. Holy shit, we only had ten minutes to get to work,<br>'Sonny!' I called, whilst putting my jacket on, 'Sonny, come on, we've got to go' I said, opening the door,  
>'Ok, ok!' she called back, running out of my room and out the door.<p>

We were walking toward 'Hollister' when I looked over at Sonny and saw that she was biting her lip,  
>'You nervous?' I asked,<br>'How would you know that?' she asked,  
>'You're biting your lip' I stated, 'you do that when you're afraid or nervous' I said,<br>'Oh' she said, quietly. She started playing with her hair, frantically,  
>'Sonny, you'll be fine' I said, 'It won't be difficult' I said,<br>'That's not I'm worried about' I said,  
>'Then what is?' I asked,<br>'What if I see Tawni?' she asked me,  
>'Then it doesn't 'matter' I replied,<br>'But, she-' Sonny started,  
>'Sonny, Sonny, it doesn't matter what thinks' I told her,<br>'Yeah, ok' We approached the shop, and I walked in. I looked beside me and Sonny wasn't there. I looked around and saw her outside the door of the shop. I stepped back out and approached her,  
>'Sonny?' I asked, 'What's up?'<br>'Well, what if I do something wrong? Or no one likes me?' Sonny asked,  
>'Sonny, you're worrying about stupid little things' I said,<br>'Sorry, I was just-' she said, looking sad,  
>'No, it's cute' I quickly said,<br>'Really?' she asked,  
>'Yeah, it's one of the things I love about you' I smiled. She smiled at me,<br>'Thanks' she said,  
>'Look, just don't worry about it, you'll be fine' I said, taking her hand and leading her into the store, and into the department she was working in,<br>'Look, you'll be fine, ok? I'm just gonna let my dad know we're here' I said, 'Ok, wait here' I said, walking toward my dad's office. I knocked the door and walked in after hearing the 'Come in',  
>'Hey, Dad, just wanted to let you know we're here' I said,<br>'Uh hu' My dad mumbled, writing,  
>'Ok, well I'm just gonna teach Sonny what to do then' I said, closing the door behind me. I looked over to Sonny's department and saw her standing in the middle of a circle of clothes rails looking pretty awkward...<br>'Hey' I said, approaching her. She looked up and smiled,  
>'Hey' she replied,<br>'Okay, so all you gotta do, is tell sell clothes to people, ok?' I asked,  
>'Okay, um, how-'<br>'Look, just tell people that they look good, they should get it, blah, blah, blah, ok?' I asked,  
>'Ok...' she trailed off,<br>'Ok, look now because you're working in the men's department, so you're likely to get-'  
>'Guys?' she asked, smiling,<br>'Yeah' I replied,  
>'Ok, I think I got it' she smiled. Just then, a guy who looked about my age walked in to the department and started looking at clothes,<br>'Ok, see that guy over there?' I asked pointing to the guy,  
>'Yeah' Sonny said. I smiled,<br>'Go practice' I smiled, pushing her back,  
>'Ok, ok' she said. I watched her as she walked over to the guy and started talking. He smiled at her as she approached. They talked and he laughed. Sonny picked up a shirt and put it against him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but he was smiling. She smiled at him and smiled saying something. He took the shirt and smiled at her. He started walking toward the checkout and Sonny walked towards me,<br>'You're right, it is easy' she smiled and walked toward another guy looking at clothes.


	7. Chapter 8

**I am...the**__**WORST person EVER for not updating and leaving you guys! I am SO sorry! I can't believe how awful I am! D: I really can't O.o Anyways, I feel I owe you gusy an explanation,I haven't updated this story in a reeeaaallyy long time cause I've been concentrating on my other stories (if you haven't checked them yet, go check 'em out and you'll see why I haven't updated in a long time) Now, I know this chapter is like SUPER short, but it's also the last chapter :( I know a lot of you are going to feel like I've rushed an ending but the truth is I just thought this would be a good place to end it and if I finished it I could get around to uploading more stories for you awesome people ;) So, sorry but...here it is :'( **

CPOV

I finished putting some clothes on a rail and walked over to the checkouts where people were queuing up waiting for service. I stood behind the counter and started serving people, thinking about Sonny. _I wonder how she's getting on. What if one of the guys asked her out? What if she said yes? I think I'll go get her for lunch in a minute. I might take her to that cafe down the street...  
><em>'Excuse me?!' an old woman said in front of me,  
>'Sorry' I mumbled, whilst taking her clothes and checking them out for her. I finished checking things out at the till and went to pick Sonny up. I walked over to her department and saw her talking to two guys, holding outfits out to both of them. They both smiled and took the outfits. She smiled and waved at them as they walked away. She saw me and waved, walking over,<br>'Hey' she smiled,  
>'Hey' I replied, 'You wanna go for lunch?' I asked,<br>'Sure!' she smiled brightly. I loved her smile...'Where are we going?' she asked excitedly,  
>'Uh, I thought maybe that new place? The one by the Video game shop?' I asked,<br>'Great!' she exclaimed. I smiled along with her,  
>'Come on then' I said, taking her hand, and pulling her out of the shop. We were walking down the hall when I realised I was still holding Sonny's hand,<br>'Sorry' I mumbled, while taking my hand out of Sonny's,  
>'Don't be' she said, taking my hand again, 'It's nice' I smiled and laughed slightly. We arrived at the place we were eating for lunch and I led her to a table and we ordered.<p>

After lunch, we headed back to Hollister. I had the afternoon off, but Sonny didn't so I just hung around with her until her shift was over, making sure no guys came too close...  
>"Lemme just grab my bag" Sonny told me just as we were getting ready to leave. She hopped over to the staff room and quickly returned with her bag in hand, "Ok, let's go!" she exclaimed.<p>

SPOV

As we were leaving, I was looking at Chad and bumped into someone,  
>"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't looking-" I started to apologize until I looked up and saw Jake,<br>"That's quite alright, Sunday" Jake smirked,  
>"Jake..." I trailed off, not having anything to say to him,<br>"Noticed you've quit working at _Hips, _as if that will keep me away" he chuckled,  
>"Piss off, Jake" Chad growled,<br>"So, what's this?" Jake asked me, "_He's_ your new make out buddy?" he smiled. I didn't answer,  
>"Jake, I'm warning you..." Chad trailed off,<br>"You're _warning _me?" he clarified, smirking, "What are _you _gonna do?"  
>"Nothing, if you get out of our way and leave Sonny alone" he snapped, "For good" he added. Jake raised an eyebrow at Chad, "Well, well, me and Sunday have a...special bond" he winked at me, "And we still have a few dates to look forward to" he smirked at me, "Maybe we'll get a little further than we did last time, Sunda-" he didn't get a chance to finish due to Chad punching him in the face and him falling to the floor. I gasped and a few people turned to look at what happened. Chad took my hand quickly and led me to the car.<p>

"Why did you do that?" I asked, when we got back to the apartment,  
>"Do what?" he asked, hanging his coat up and heading to the couch to throw himself on it,<br>"You know what" I replied, sitting next to him on the couch. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. He stared at the screen, not bothering to answer me, "Chad?" I asked again, "Chad, please talk to me" I begged, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. He didn't seem to notice, still staring at that one spot with an angry look on his face,  
>"Every time, I see him I just-" he spat through his teeth, clenching his fist, "It reminds me off how me-"<br>"Chad, it's ok-"  
>"No, it's not fucking ok, Sonny!" he snapped, standing up, "He <em>hurt <em>you! He fucking _hurt _you! And I wasn't there to—Ugh!" He started pacing around the room. I stayed sitting,  
>"Chad, it's not your fault-"<br>"Feels like it is" he mumbled, putting his hand against a wall and hanging his head down,  
>"Don't be silly!" I said, getting up from the couch and walking over to him. I grabbed his face and forced his eyes to meet mine, "Of <em>course <em>it's not your fault! Don't even think like that!" I scolded, "If I'd have just seen the signs or maybe-"  
>"Please" I choked out, "Don't" I swallowed, "Don't blame yourself, ok?" I put my hand on his cheek. "You've hit him twice now, you realise" I laughed slightly after a few minutes of silence,<br>"Yeah, well he deserved it" Chad replied,  
>"Yeah, he did..." I trailed off. He slowly put his two hands on my cheeks and looked into my eyes. He stroked my cheek with his thumb. He stroked away a stray tear on my face that I didn't know had made itself present. He slowly leant down toward me and lightly brushed his lips against mine. I leant into him slightly and kissed him back. He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine,<br>"I love you, Sonny" he said. My eyes widened slightly at Chad saying..._that_...to _me, _of all people,  
>"I-I love you, too"<p> 


End file.
